ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 369 (18th August 1988)
Plot The day arrives for Simon to return to work at The Vic and Ian to start work at the café. Den awakens in the safe house. He is alert and wary. Kathy prepares to return to work on the stall, but worries about how she should dress and how the residents will perceive her for what she wears. Pete supports her. Cindy and many other stallholders looks out for Kathy once she is out on the stall. Donna tells Guizin she thinks Kathy is overdressing for the occasion. Diane, Ricky, Shireen and Sohail all plan to go out together to the canal. Melody wants to go with them, as she cannot hang out with Junior now he is no longer living on the Square, but the teens do not want her to stay with them, so abandon her. Pauline gets angry with Dot for her lack of productivity at work. DS West questions Pete over Den's whereabouts. Carmel is surprised to find Melody alone. Michelle wonders where Den has gotten to. She asks Kathy to let her know Den is okay if he gets in touch with either her or Pete. Den keeps looking out of the safe house windows. Christine tells Den he has nothing to worry about and is not being watched. She goes out to the shops and tells Den if he flees the house, he will be making a very big mistake. The wine bar is looking for new bar staff. Arthur arrives for an interview with Joanne, but his criminal record prevents him from getting the job. Donna is then interviewed but is rejected because of why she was fired from The Vic. Sharon asks Frank if anyone has heard from Den and is saddened when no one has. Frank makes Sharon a sandwich and makes Rod give it to her. Sharon confides in Rod about the situation. Colin continues to get visual disturbances and odd sensations throughout his body. Richard encourages him to go out with him in the West End for the evening. Melody is almost run over when she runs towards the teens after seeing them return to the Square. Carmel and Sue see if she is okay before learning that the Playground on Turpin Way is shabby and disused. Cindy goes for the job at the wine bar and gets it. She celebrates in The Vic. Colin falls asleep on the sofa before he is meant to go out. Richard wakes him up and tells him to get ready. Colin tries to move from the sofa, but he cannot feel his legs and starts to panic. Cast Regular cast *Colin - Michael Cashman *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Den - Leslie Grantham *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Richard - Chris Matthews *Christine - Cheryl Hall *DS West - Leonard Gregory *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Christine's house - Kitchen, living room and Den's bedroom Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I know everyone'll be looking at me. What am I supposed to do?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes